This application requests funds to support the 2014 (5th) Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Fibroblast Growth Factors (FGFs) in Development & Disease in Ventura, California, March 2-7, 2014 and the associated (2nd) Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Emerging Concepts in FGF Biology, March 1-2 at the same site. The FGFs comprise a family of growth and differentiation factors with essential functions in development, metabolism, and repair of tissues and organs. Dysregulation of FGF signaling is associated with human diseases, including several metabolic disorders, developmental/genetic diseases and malignancies. The FGF-GRC will feature talks from invited and abstract-selected speakers as well as extended poster sessions encompassing the most recent and timely research in this highly diverse field. The conference will promote interdisciplinary interactions between academic scientists, clinicians and colleagues from industry studying all aspects of FGF biology. Topics covered in this unique conference include biochemistry of the FGF signaling complex and control of downstream signaling pathways and their impact on endocrinology, pathology, regeneration/repair, cell biology, physiology, development and pharmacology. For the second time, we will also offer a pre-conference GRS, organized by junior investigators at the postdoctoral level for investigators at the graduate student, postdoctoral and junior independent levels to present their research in a mentored environment, preparing them for full participation in the subsequent GRC.